Hacker's Last Straw
by CerberusTheTerrible
Summary: Hacker has plans to take over Cyberspace once more and the cybersquad is the key. (Slider/Matt, Jackie/Inez and Dr. Marbles/Lady Ada later on.). (Not good at summaries)
1. chapter 1

A/N: I haven't made a fanfic in such a long time. So I'm as rusty as an old nail. ;

*Edit: This is my first time posting to Fanfiction and it was very stressful cuz nothing was working LOL

This is a MattSly or SlyMatt fanfic. A shipping between Slider and Matt from Cyberchase. (There will be some Jackie/Inez and Dr. Marbles/Lady Ada Lovelace). Which'll come later on :)

Dudes, I loved this show when I was a little kid. Enough now I still like it! I just wish it ended already. Not complaining because of the animation since that takes time but it's just it's been on for a decade now. 2018 and still going.

It's sad to see it go through the seasonal rot like on shows like Phineas and Ferb, Fairly Odd, etc.

But anyway, I'm not the best with titles lol. Might change it later on.

I'm not gonna give too much detail on who everyone is, I suppose if you watched this show. Haha you probably get the idea...

 **Chapter One**

 _Cyberspace_

 **Location** : _The Northern Frontier_

"Blast Motherboard! And blast those infernal Earth brats and that good for nothing cyberturkey!"

The controls crunched, cried and spat out a wave of electricity as a heavy fist slammed down upon them with a powerful force.

Dark steam formed as it bellowed from beneath the crooked panels. The sickening smell of burnt wires quickly rose into the air.

The glowing buttons of the crushed panels whirred and had spastically flickered on and off which made the assailant even more angry than they were.

Delete, the tall robot, stepped forward after turning to his brother, Buzz. "Uh boss. Is something wrong?"

They both jumped back, petrified as the bulkier, much taller green skinned robot clad in purple turned on his heels. His face scrunched up furiously, rows of metallic teeth clenched, brows furrowed downward, dark eyes hardened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU DUNCEBUCKETS?!" he screeched sending the two smaller robots to quickly cower behind a metal beam, only poking out their heads to stare fearfully at Hacker.

Hacker flipped the broken computer with a mighty haul, sending it thrusting onto the wall of the building. Smashing it to a million pieces.

"Motherboard and her little trio of those idiotic Earth brats have foiled me for one last time! All my plans of ruling Cyberspace has been ruined! There's nothing left!," He said as he dropped to the stone floor on his knees, hands full of his black wig. He then led his hands over his eyes. "She won! I have nothing else left!"

He hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably.. His two creations stared at the back of their boss as he cried.

Then he abruptly stopped sobbing. Sooner, his shoulders bobbed up and down as he giggled lowly.

Then chuckled darkly. He cackled next.

And then an erupt of insane laughter came last.

Hacker stood fast. His two robot henchmen, who had moved a bit closer, fell on their backs from the sudden movement, mouths widen. The now giddy Hacker clasp his hands as a mischievous grin etched across his face.

"It's simple as destroying Motherboard herself completely! It's absolutely genius!," Hacker smiled evily as he rubbed his hands together, "I should've thought of this a LONG time ago. Now's my chance to do over my first plan when those brats came along."

Delete and Buzz sat up and looked at each other then back to their boss. "Which one was that, boss?," Delete asked nervously.

Surprisingly, Hacker did not yell at them by calling them dunces. In fact, his face softened as he gently patted their heads and walked past them to the Grim Wreaker. As if being beckoned, the two followed him inside the ship.

Hacker sat down in his large dark chair, typing in unknown coordinates into the super computer.

Buzz and Delete stood behind him. This time it what was to speak up, "What's the plan there boss?".

Delete nodded, "Yeah boss?"

Fingers froze their tapping on the pads, Hacker straightened up his back, his chest puffing out.

An eerie smile returned.

"To capture those Earth kiddies. Once in grasp, Motherboard will give in to my demands to hand over Cyberspace and her brats. And then Cyberspace will be mine!"

"Didn't you try to do this once before?"

Hacker spun to face Buzz. "I already told you this, you worthless pieces of tin! I plan to reuse a foiled plot and make it better than it was!"

"I won't be stupid as I was before. This time, this time for sure I will see to it that those measly brats will bring me exactly what I want"

Yay the end! :D

Honestly, Hacker spins too much Lol

Sorry that it's short guys. In the next chapter, I promise it'll be longer.

To be continued. Maybe. Depends if I'm not too busy ;)


	2. Chapter One Remake

Chapter One (Remake)

A/N: Guess who's back, back again? No? Ok

Sorry for my very long absence, my DOCs wouldn't upload my story so I got rid of it and stopped.

Was planning on posting it to my DeviantArt page but hell no one reads stories on there anymore.

But this will be a remake of Chapter One cuz the old one is...boring. (Apologies for mispellings you may spot. And for no spaces, the document isn't really saving any)

Chapter One

 **Cyberspace, Nothern Frontier**

"Blast Motherboard! And blast those infernal Earth brats and that good for nothing cyberturkey!"

The controls crunched, cried and spat out a wave of electricity as a heavy fist slammed down upon them with a powerful force. Dark steam plumed from beneath the crooked panels. The sickening smell of burnt wires filled into the air. The glowing buttons of the crushed panels whirred and spastically flickered on and off which made the assailant even more angrier than they were.

Delete, the tall robot, a bit taller than his stubby brother, looked at Buzz, stepped forward, "Uh i-is something the matter, Boss?"

They both jumped back, petrified as the bulky, green robot, clad in purple turned on his heels. His face scrunched up furiously, rows of metallic teeth clenched, brows furrowed downward with dark eyes that looked on fire.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU DUNCEBUCKETS?!" he screeched, sending his henchmen to quickly cower behind the closest beam, peeking out their heads to stare in fear.

In rage, Hacker flipped the broken computer with a mighty haul, sending it onto the wall of the building with such force that it smashed into a million pieces. "Motherboard and her little trio of idiotic Earth brats have gotten on my last nerve! All of my plans of ruling Cyberspace has been ruined! There's nothing left!," He said as he dropped to his knees on the stone floor, hands full of his black wig. He then led his hands over his eyes. "She won! I have nothing else left!"

He hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably. His two creations stared in disbelief at the back of their boss as he cried. Then he abruptly stopped sobbing. Sooner, his shoulders bobbed up and down as he giggled lowly.

Then he chuckled darkly.

And then erupted in laughter, one that could suit someone insane.

Hacker stood fast, making his two henchmen, who had started moving one tiny step closer, to fall on their backs at the sudden movement with mouths wide in awe. The now giddy Hacker clasped his hands as a mischievous grin etched across his face.

"It's quite simple as destroying Motherboard herself completely! It's absolutely genius!." Hacker smiled evilly as he rubbed his hands together, "I should've gone with it a LONG time ago. Now's my chance to reuse and recreate all of it."

Delete and Buzz sat up and looked at each other then back up to their boss. "Which one was that, boss?," Delete asked nervously.

Surprisingly, Hacker did not yell at them or called them dunces. In fact, his face softened as he gently patted their heads and walked passed them to the Grim Weaker.

The two quickly follwed him.

Hacker sat down in his large, dark chair, typing in unknown coordinates into the super computer.

Buzz and Delete stood behind him. "What's the plan there boss?."

Delete nodding, "Yeah boss?"

Fingers froze their tapping on the keypads, Hacker straightened up his back, his chest puffing out.

His eerie smile returning.

"To capture the Earth kiddies. Once in my grasp, Motherboard will have to give in to my demands to hand over Cyberspace to me and then Cyberspace will be mine!"

"Didn't you try to do this once before?"

Hacker spun to face Buzz, "I already told you this, you worthless pieces of tin! I plan to reuse it to make it better than it was!"

"I won't be stupid as I was before. This time...this time for sure I will see to it that those measly brats will bring me exactly what I want."

 **EARTH**

The light tan, wooden bat came down fast and cracked against the little ball, flinging it into the air. The shuffling of shoes of many on the grass, trying to catch the ball as the crowd in the stands cheered wildly.

Matt ran as fast as his legs could carry him to each plate, dodging the opposite team members as they tried to get him out. A kid with dark hair, chewing and popping his bubble gum, would've almost had him if he hadn't dropped the ball when he was knocked down by one of his team members.

Matt cringed a bit at the fall but the red haired boy kicked his legs into gear as he neared the home plate. He felt excited.

A thicker kid than the others didn't know what to do, being the one next to the plate waiting for the ball and was becoming a nervous wreck as Matt came closer, had propped his leg out carelessly.

Being too into running to glory, Matt's foot got caught on the other's leg and with a yelp, he fell to the ground face first. The crowd gasped and booed at the opposing team as the coach blared his wistle, stopping the game.

"Matthew, are you alright kid?," the coach asked the boy as he helped him up on his feet.

Matt nodded as he dusted himself, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's continue the game! I almost made it!"

The coach appreciated the boy's enthusiasm but shook his head as he patted the boy's back. "No, sorry kid. You need to go to the nurse, your lip is bleeding."

The boy looked up at him in confusion as he gingerly placed a finger on his lip, but quickly retracted his hand as he hissed as the area stung. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood on top of his finger.

He stared at it for a while as the coach lead him to the nurse's office.

"That kid had some nerve! He shouldn't even play for doing that to you!"

Jackie angrily stomped ahead of Matt and Inez. The Latina looked to the boy, who just shrugged as they walked after their friend.

The wound on his lip was a good inch coming from the base of his upper lip to under his nostril, it stood out like a sore thumb. The scratch was cleared free of dirt and had neosporin over it, making it appear glossy.

The boy didn't seem all too upset over it, sure what the other boy did was completely unfair but he was mainly upset over the fact he lost the game.

"It's alright Jacks. He just didn't know how to do things."

Jackie stopped to turn on her heels to face her friends and vigorously shook her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend cuz no Matt, this isn't something that's fair! He should've waited for that stupid ball, not trip you!"

Again, the boy shrugged.

"I'm just upset about the game and kinda about my lip hurting."

The smaller girl stepped forward to the African-American girl, placing her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Jackie. I think it was wrong what he did too but there's nothing can do now. He already gotten in trouble."

Jackie was about to retort when her skwakpad digitized in her hand. Her eyes widened as she and the other two quickly hid behind a nearby bush, away from any prying eyes.

Pressing the small button on the side, Motherboard's face appeared on the little screen. Her voice started fuzzing in and out as she spoke. Jackie, Inez and Matt leaned in a bit, "Hacker...Alert. Hacker ALERT. Hacker...on the...move."

"On it Mother B," said Inez as a purple portal opened next to them. "Ready to go guys?"

Matt and Jackie stood up along with Inez. "I know I'm ready!," Matt smiled as he jumped in first with the girls trailing in behind him.

Now inside Cyberspace's Control Central, the kids were front and center of Motherboard's giant screen.

"Hacker has been spotted around in two cyber sites...don't know...plans. No...location...," Motherboard annouced but her glitch began affecting her speech.

The little cybird, Widget, was zipping around the kids and decided to chat with Matt, who leaned against the control panels, talking the boy's ear off about millions of different things while Digit was in the other room with Dr. Marbles.

Jackie on the other hand was seated on one of the chairs as Inez stood near her, eyes up at Motherboard, who in turn looked down at the three children.

The boy scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hacker just never quits..," the boy muttered under his breath as Widget plopped down on his head, playing with the red-orange locks, very fascinated at how soft the strands were between his metal feathers as he combed through it. Humans were so weird but interesting.

Dr. Marbles had just then arrived from the doorway with Digit, saying defeatedly, "Afraid not, Matthew. I'm sure by now you would've known that for all the times you have went against him."

Digit placed a wing behind his head gently rubbing it nervously. "Hacker is probably planning on something big from the looks of it but... iiiiiit's hard to tell exctly what that is." He flew over to stand on the panel that Matt was leaning on, trying to get Widget off of the earthling's head but to no avail as the tiny cybird nestled further in the hair.

"Incoming mesage from Radopolis."

"Answer," Motherboard's voice echoed throughout the entire room. The command clicked in the message, showing an exhausted Coop and Slider in an area unbeknownst to them.

"Coop?...lider? What...is the trouble?"

Coop took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose steadily, "Hacker trouble. He's up to no good again."

"So we heard," quipped the red head as Widget patted each are of his head to make the hair hair more comfy to lay on but the boy's hands picked him up into his arms, now fully but oddly relaxed.

Dragging a shaken, bandaged hand under his cap through his frazzled dark hair, Coop started to cough heavily while Slider stared at everyone, lingered mostly on the other boy but hurriedly redirected his eyes elsewhere as his father began to explain their current situation, "He's gone more insane than he usually us. Has the entire site on lock down with who knows how many clones of his two henchbots."

At the news, everyone was taken aback with eyes larger than saucers, many questions quickly flooding their minds as to "What is he planning?" and "How?".

Motherboard frowned, seemingly to be lost deep in thought. She straightened her floating head, regaining her composure.

"I will send a portal to your direct...co...-ordinates."

A finger gently glides over a small button, hovering for a split second before pressing down, pausing the silent recording of Control Central as the looming silhouette chuckled darkly, zooming in on the three Earth children.

Clueless children.

 ** _And that was the remake, hopefully better than what the old one was._**

 ** _Will work on chapter two._**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Hello~**

 **Welcome back~**

 **Maybe I should change the title but I have no idea what to call it lol.**

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter remake.**

 **Enjoy** ~*

 **Chapter Two**

Dr. Marbles sighed heavily, the age in his metallic face somewhat showing more defined as he pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his bulbous nose with his forefinger as Coop and his son finally arrived through the portal.

They looked horrible up in person, there were dents on their arms and legs with scrapes along with them, their clothes were torn and tattered. Coop looking the most out of it than Slider, who leaned on his son for support.

"This is much worse than I thought!," quickly striding to the two Radsters the good doctor gingerly wrapped Coop's left arm around his shoulder, leading him to a chair that Jackie got up of, generously letting the injured robot to sit.

Coop groaned as the joints in his knees cried at the movement, sighing as the pain vanished. He crooked his head and nodded to the young girl, "Thank you, Jackie."

"It was no problem. You needed it more than I did."

Slider stood quietly next to his tired father, hands deep in his pockets as he eyed the red haired boy with Digit across the room. A faint blush began to creep acrossed his cheeks as he continued to stare at his crush. Though he would never tell him that he liked-liked him. He needed to play it cool until the time was right.

This was not that time.

Slider's eyes squinted as he noticed something about the boy. The clear as day wound on Matt's upper lip. He didn't show it but he was absolutely furious. Angry at whoever did that to the other. His thoughts were interrupted by little giggles behind him.

He almost forgot about those two.

Inez was the one speak up first, arms folded with her eyes hiding something mischevious, "So Sliiider, see that you're eyeing on Matt~"

With that, Slider's eyes widened a bit, eyebrows flying to his hairline but still managed to keep his cool guy stance under control.

"Look man, I say this because I care, we know you like him," Jackie snickered behind her hand.

This was certainly surprising coming from these two, the ones who both had crushes on him since they first met. "What are you two talking about?"

The two conniving girls looked to each other with knowing.

He was already caught. Accepting this defeat, Slider groaned. "Yes okay. You got me. Happy?"

"Absolutely."

Jackie went to Slider's side, grinning like a Cheschire cat with Inez on the other side. "So, you gonna tell him?"

Getting annoyed at the closeness, he answered, "About what?"

"Oooh you know, that you like him?," giggled Inez. Slider's eye twitched.

"No."

That got them...but in as something evil. Girls are gossip, especially Jackie. Inez probably.

Maybe Slider should've stuck his foot in his mouth than answering. Before the girls was about to someyhing else, Motherboard shouted that there was an unknown incoming message.

It was Hacker. The green robot wiggled his fingers to everyone in a mock greetings, "Hellooooo annoying pests~"

"Hacker!"

Hacker chuckled as he placed both hands to his chest, "Why yes! Little ol' meee~. I see that two bots escaped quarantine. Heheheheh"

Matt stomped his foot and pointed a finger at the green robot on the screen and shouted.

"Why'd you lock down Radopolis?! What are you planning?!."

All he got was a chuckle and then Hacker was no longer on the screen. Frowning as she returned, Motherboard looked down at the children and the adult robots.

"I think it would be for the best if the Cybersquad went back home. For their safety."

The kids were shocked at the good doctor.

As Dr. Marbles finally got finished wrapping Coop's arms with bandages, he stood up.

Meanwhile the kids were preoccupied in talking amonst themselves, Coop whispered into his ear that Hacker was defintely planning something big if he needed to shut down Radopolis, also to his horror, he was told that two other sites were shut down as well.

Coop continued that him and Slider had both overheard some clones saying that the boss wanted the Earthlings to come face him, which is why they got hurt and were hiding somewhere. They got caught.

The kids were in danger. To protect them, they needed to go back to their homes.

"We can't just leave! It's our job to help Cyberspace!," Matt shouted, arms above his head. This was unbelievable.

"Children, you must go! It'll be safe if you went back!."

"And leave you guys alone? You can't be serious!"

It was completely unbelievable.

Things started to get heated. Gathering everyone's attention as Motherboard quickly opened a portal, "Children, please...we'll...andle...this."

Matt scoffed but felt defeated, this never happened before but yet here they were. As the three trudged to the portal, they peaked over their shoulders to look back at their cyberfriends, who in turn look just as destraught as they were.

Without any words, they went and disappeared.

"It was for the best."

All of a sudden, a wall across the room in front of Motherboard's screen had exploded causing rubble to fly haphazardly. Dark smoke billowed as fire broke out.

Hacker and a few dozen clones of his henchbots had them surrounded.

"In my opinion, it was incredibly stupid."

 **Apolgi** **zies for the shortness of this chapter lol.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Hiiii welcome to the third chapter~**

 **I finally came up with a title for this story after all this time lol. Though I just don't know if I should keep it like that or change it to "The Final Chase" or "Hacker's Revenge". (The former sounds really cool~)**

 **Also making a cover image for this story~.**

 **Chapter Three**

 ***Earth***

Rain poured as the Cybersquad moped silently in Matt's family barn for hours after their return home from Cyberspace. The yellow light above them flickered occasionally, snacks they had brought were packed into a pile on the windowsill along with a few juice boxes as they just did their own thing.

Jackie sat on a haystack trying to fix and style her hair, Matt took to leaning on the wooden railing and beam as he played on his handheld game while Inez meditated on the floor.

"I don't get it! I just don't get it...," Jackie huffed, ruffling her hair in agitation.

Frowning a bit, Inez perked up as she turned her attention to Jackie, "Yeah me neither. We have handled every single one of Hacker's plans before but let's also not forget that Coop and Slider DID get hurt. And not to mention sites have been taken over by clones of Delete and Buzz."

Jackie sighed heavily as she nodded. She then looked over her shoulder over to Matt, who was more fixiated on his game than anything that was said. "Hey Matt?."

Nothing. He was either ignoring her on purpose or was he too deep into playing his game that he didn't hear her as Matt continued mashing the buttons, eyes squinted at the tiny screen.

"Matt?"

The second time had gotten his attention as the boy's eyes darted up from the screen for a split second as his character ran into a spikey demise, earning a game over title and jingle.

"Ah darn it!". He turned the game off and stuffed the device into his pants pocket.

He groaned irritatedbly as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Ugggh, this is just so frustrating! I just hope everyone's alright. I miss them already."

Inez sadly smiled. "Me too."

Looking out the window, the rain had died down, only the night was in the sky.

Slowly, Jackie stood up from her seat as she stretched and patted herself from the straws of hay as she walked to the stairs. "Well guys, I gotta go home. I'm getting tired."

"Yeah same here. See ya Matt. Maybe tomorrow will be better," Inez said as she began to walk with Jackie out of the barn.

Grumbling a "i hope so" under his breath, Matt called off the railing with a quick, "Be sure to ask my mom to take you home guys!"

They both nodded and waved their goodbyes to the boy.

Everything about this day was just so irritating. What would Hacker be planning to have so many clones? Why couldn't he just give up? These thoughts floated around in Matt's mind as he shut the barn door, locking it. He trudged his way through the mud to the porch of his home.

Wiping the mud on the mat from his muddy shoes, he reached for the knob and opened the front door. It was only him while his mother was dropping the girls off and his dad was working the midnight shift.

Matt turned the light on in the hall for when his parents got back. He sighed as he walked up the stairs.

He stood in front of his bedroom door, staring at his 'Keep out' signs and stickers of his favorite baseball players, letting out a small chuckle as he went into his room. Taking off his backpack, he placed it on his dresser as he began shuffing his shoes off with his feet.

Stepping over his skateboard, action figures and baseball trading cards, he opened his arms wide as he plopped down on top of his bed, not even bothering to change into his pjamas or putting on a new pair of jeans. Matt tsked as his lip started itching. He brought his hand to his mouth as he traced the wound with his forefinger. It started to scab over but the blanket irritated it.

Maybe a new coat of neosporin wouldn't hurt but he was too tired and too comfortable to go and reach into his backpack.

Yawning, he clambered to the middle on his bed and flopped to his side, facing his window as he grabbed for the blanket and covered himself.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better."

 **5:00 AM**

The room was quiet, save for Matt's slight snores, as he was on his stomach with his left arm hanging off the bed and his right under him.

Everything was normal until blinding cyan and purple lights started sparking from the computer, Matt whimpered as he folded his pillow over his face. The pressure from the steam cause the edges of the screen to pop off and earning a startling blow causing the boy to jolt fully awake and upright. He scooted backwards up to the wall and window.

"Whoa!!"

Smoke poured out, the computer shook and occasionally jumped as if alive. Almost like a sceen from a high quality scifi movie, two bright purple tendrils seeped from the once screen face as they began twisting and turning, morphing into the shape of a circle.

It flickered spastically and then exploded. The boy yelped as he covered himself with his blanket to block any blows.

It was quiet once more but he waited for a few moments before he slowly peeked from his blanket shield.

He gasped as he quickly noticed the dark spot on his floor was none other than his Cyberbird friend from Cyberspace.

"Digit!"

Scurriing off his bed, Matt jumped to his feet an dashed to his crumbled up friend, holding him upright. The room was dark but he took in every detail, Digit didn't look so good, almost like he was in a fight. His frame was bent and burnt in some places, oil steadly rivered from the body plates and his beak oddly out of shape. The boy brought the Cyberbird into his lap without hurting him as he hugged Digit tightly, but carefully, to his chest.

"What happened in there, buddy?," he whispered to his unconcious friend, rocking side to side in place as tears dribbled down his cheeks and onto Digit's hat.

 **This MIGHT be a short, I just don't wanna spoil too much ;)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **A/N: Eeeeey lol**

 **Yadda yadda enjoy**

 **Chapter Four**

The alarm clock rang, a hand crept out from under the purple covers and pressed the snooze button. Huffing, Inez sat up and stretched.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she reached for her square glasses on her nightstand and placed them on the bridge of her nose.

It was Friday, which was a school day though she felt like she wasn't really into going. The events yesterday just bummed her out. She was more worried about Motherboard and the rest her other friends in Cyberspace.

Sliding off her bed, Inez got dressed out of her pjamas and into her regular outfit. Grabbing for her brush, she noticed that her flip phone had five notifications from Matt.

"What in the?"

Holding her phone, she flipped it open and clicked on her messages. Annoyed at the amount of text she recieved, she grew concerned with 'Nezzy, something big happened', 'Like very big', 'It's terrible', 'I need help', 'It's Digit'.

"Digit? On Earth?," She whispered in disbelief.

A firm knock was at her bedroom door. "Inez, wake up. It's time to go to school."

"Okay mom!" The girl quickly shut her phone and shoved it in her shorts pocket. Brushing her hair free of tangles, she hurriedly placed her belongings (pencils, notebooks and calculators) into her backpack.

In the kitchen, her mother sat at the table a cup of coffee in her hand as she read the newspaper. She glanced up to see Inez walking down the stairs in a fast pace.

"Slow down mija or you'll fall"

"Sorry mom!," Inez nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. Her mother nodded and shooed her to be on her way.

With a quick, "Bye mom!", she exited through the front door.

Rushing to the bus stop, see saw Jackie pacing and Matt sitting on the bench with his book-bag oddly shappened.

"Guys!," She shouted, grabbing the attention of both of her best friends.

"You won't believe it! But Digit-"

Inez nodded. "Yeah I know. Matt told me". The Latina turned her head to the boy, who's face was twisted with a huge frown. "H-how is he?"

Without a word, Matt lifted the flap to show a sleeping Digit. Both girls covered their mouths with their hands causing the boy to shutting the bag in a hurry as the bus turned a corner.

The bus stopped and the doors folded open.

Climbing in, the three kids plopped down in their usual seating. Worry strictened their faces as the bus drove to their destination.

 **School** The bell rang loudly

Children flooded the hallways, trying to get to class before the next bell except for Matt, Inez and Jackie. Trying not be caught by the hall monitor, they hid behind closed doors as they carefully snuck towards the computer room.

Once there, Inez quietly tried to jiggle the knob, finding it to be locked. Lifting her forefinger, Jackie fished through her hair and took out a hair pin.

Handing it over to the other girl, she picked the lock and heard a click. Quietly opening the door, they slipped into the room.

Matt got on his knees, opening his bag and carefully took out it's resident. He then gently set the Cybird in his lap.

"Digit..."

The cyber bird let out a cough and groggily opened his eyes. "Kids...?". Digit's eyes then widen to the size of diner plates and jolted up.

Wrapping his wings around the children with such haste in a surprisingly strong protective hold, despite the injuries, causing the kids to fall backwards due to the weight, "You guys are in horrible danger!! I gotta get you somewhere safe!"

"Whaa?," before Matt was going to say anything, a scream ripped through the air.

All of the computer screens on the desks turned a bright neon green and started to explode one by one in a row. The four cried out as they ducked for cover.

"To the door! To the door!," Digit commanded in Matt's arms. The kids jumped to their feet and raced towards the door but were stopped short when a figure appeared in front of it.

"It's Delete!," Inez shouted. The robot stalked closer to them as they backed away with each step.

"Hacker wants to see you kids again! Come quitely or force will be needed," Delete ordered, which sounded nothing like what the goofy robot would ever say.

Frantically, the kids tried to find a way out. The window was their only escape for freedom.

Jackie snatched a metal chair from the closest desk and lobbed it at the glass. "Come on guys! This way!," she shouted as she climbed out of the shattered window, thankfully the level of the building they were in was the ground floor.

Matt slipped out second with Digit in his arms, following was Inez. Once out, the girl noticed how slow this Delete was as it smiled gleefully, almost like it was doing it on purpose.

"Come on Inez!"

Snapping out if her thoughts, she rushed to catch up with her friends.

As she got closer to them, they weren't running. "What's wrong guys?! Why aren't you-," she began to say but followed their gaze up at the sky. The Grim Wreaker was hovering above, armies of Delete and Buzz clones were terrorizing and chasing children and adults alike.

A familiar chuckle was heard from the airship as a voice boomed from the speaker of the wreaker.

"Hellooooo kiddies"

The kids and Digit froze with fear but said in unison, "Hacker!"

Hacker cackled as he watched on the screen as his clones started to swarm around the four. "By the way, I should thank you Digit for showing my spycoptors how to come to the real world"

"That's TOP secret!," Digit snarled, pointing his wing up at Hacker.

Hacker growled menicingly, the noise alone from the speakers cause the poor bird to cower deep in Matt's arms.

"ENOUGH! Clones GET THOSE BRATS!"

The four cried out as they climbed pver a fence and ran through a nearby alleyway as the clones charged in after them.

Pushing their legs to go faster, jumping over random holes in the ground with the multliple clanking noises of metal behind them.

"Matt, Digit over here!," Inez exclaimed as she strained to pushing the dumpster with all her might, Jackie right beside her doing the exact same to block the clones.

Digit and Matt beelined back to the girls, slamming their hands (in Digit's case: wings) to the flat side of the dumspter and pushed at once with the girls help.

The dumspter rolled and slammed into the other building, causing the bunches of Buzz and Delete clones crashing into the large side.

With hesitation, the kids and Digit sprinted once more.

Hacker snarled as he watched his dunch clones damage themselves. If he had actual hair, he would've pulled it out root by root.

"If you want something done, do it yourself," he sighed as he cranked the control handle down to where the Grim Wreaker's thrusters burst with furious flames.

The children zigzagged through different alleys and the dangerous fourway lane into incoming traffic, dodging many clones that tried to jump and grab at them.

Cars on each side started to screech to a halt as they saw three screaming children and a weird looking bird running through the busy road and also robots kissing their bumpers, windshields and sides.

The adults and their children opened their doors and ran scared for their lives, some fended off against the clones that hissed at them, others worriedly tried to get the three children, by extention the bird as well, to come to them.

Many looked up to the skies as a giant looming shadow fell upon them all but the three children and Digit continued to run.

"You're not going anywhere kiddies!"

The hatch door snapped opened under the green dome, releasing a slithering metal claw to come straight at them.

"Don't stop running!!" Digit yelled as he fanned his wings out on their backs as a reminder for them to still run away.

But it was too late as the claw clamped around them and pulled them into the airship.

 **More stuff added~**

 **Again I apologize for any misspellings**

 **Let me know if this is better than the original chapter**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Allo welcome back uwu**

 **Sorry for the fast updates, I know it's annoying but it's mainly due to lost time and motivation. Hope you all don't mind, ya nerds :)**

 **Chapter Five**

 ***Nothern Frontier***

"There has to be a way out!"

Slider slammed into the large metal door with his shoulder, wincing. They'll never get out if they just sat here. Matt-- THE Cybersquad was in danger.

The brunette kicked and punched furiously as Dr. Marbles sat next Coop, who was leaning against the wall for support on his side with Widget on his head, the little bird continuosly asked the injured man questions the doc should've been asking.

"Slider, enough. It won't budge," Coop let out with a groan, clutching his side. Damn it, leaking oil.

Slider looked at his father in disbelief.

"They're in trouble dad! Hacker probably is in their world right now and unless we get out of here, we can help them!"

Dr. Marbles raised his hand to silence the rambling boy nodding in understandment. "The door is locked from the outside and Hacker made sure that this place was made of a super metal. Unless someone opens it from the out-"

The good doctor was interrupted with the large door shushing open, revealing his love, Lady Ada. She tossed the keycard aside.

"Is everyone alright?," Ada asked as she checked Slider, noticing dents and scratches. To which made her frown.

"Ada," Dr. Marbles began as he stood but the woman shushed him. She then peaked behind the corner and was beconing someone to come over.

A londe man hurriedly walked inside to the man on the floor, grasping he arm and wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Like dudes, you all don't look so good."

"Dudicus!," Slider and Coop said in awe.

The blonde smiled widely as he lead the injured man out of the room to the Cybercoop with Slider hot on his heel. Left alone, Marbles without a word, helf Lady Ada in a firm embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again"

Hand to his cheek, Lady Ada smiled softly, "As did I." but she quickly frowned. There was no time for romances, their Cybersquad was still in danger with Hacker running rampant.

"Come my love."

Dr. Marbles nodded sternly as he followed Ada, taking notice that it wasn't the regular Cybercoop but his newer model, the Cybership, a model that had been a spark in his side for a year to make it hold around up to ten to twelve people.

Inside, Marbles turned his attention to Ada. "How did you find--?"

She grinned and pointed behind "I didn't do this by myself. Why don't you ask her."

Following her hand, he couldn't believe his eyes. He probably should recommend himself new glasses or that his bulb is going out of whack.

Standing at the controls, was Motherboard. No large monitor, no glitches. All that stood before him was the prototype he built for her decades ago, was being in use after she politely turned it down.

"Motherboard."

His whisper earned him with the slight swish noise of her elegant dress, the blue woman smiled, "Let's go save our children, my friend."

 **Ealier in Control Central**

As Digit, Marbles, Coop and Slider were being dragged away into the Grim Wreaker by the Buzz and Delete clones, Hacker wrung his hands together as he grinned evilly.

Two more steps to go before his plans were finished. He relished in the thought.

"You...cannot...do this Hacker," Motherboard pleaded as Hacker grew closer to pulling the plug.

"I can do whatever I want, Motherboard. You're days are over, your brats will be at my mercy and I will be ruler of all Cyberspace!," Hacker clenched his hands around the giant power plug. In one jerk, the plug came out and Motherboard faded out of existance.

"Nighty night Motherboooooard~. Soon everything will be mine!," Hacker cackled menicingly as he made his way to his ship.

Unbknownst to him, there was something his dunceclones forgot to do. Check everywhere in the Central. Lady Ada cautiously peaked her head around the door frame she hid behind for the clones and Hacker but saw nobody.

Seeing that the coast was clear, she sped walked to the super computer as much as her feet could go. High heels and long dress were a bad combination.

"Motherboard...," she gasped. Then it clicked. Seeing the plug, she grabbed it, it was heavy and she didn't have that much strength but she made do and placed it into the socket. Her friends and love was in danger.

The computer flashed on, though Motherboard looked worse Her glitch caused her to only be static and her voice to be white noise.

Ada brought her hands to cover her ears as a high frequency whined through the room. When Hacker pulled the plug, the sound inside the speakers went up.

"...In...bAck...tOtyPe...rBles mAd...e"

The woman tried to understand but to no avail. The noise was certain to burst her eardrums. Ada struggled as she went over to the controls, hand over her one ear and trying to block the noise with her other as she gently turned the volume knob down to low.

Noticing the noise was no longer bothering Ada, as much as she could see from the moments Ada's hands moved from her ears, Motherboard tried once more. "...back...room. Prototype...arbles.. made."

Lady Ada looked over her shoulder to the door of Dr. Marbles' laboratory.

In fast strides to the door, she flipped the switch and stared ahead of her. She smiled widely, tears stinging her eyes as she stalked forward.

 **Now**

Buckling up, Slider took to the lead steering, he looked over his shoulder to see everyone was ready to go. He felt determined in his heart.

The Cybersquad saved them plenty of times, it's their turn.

"Turning on Cybership."

Flipping a red switch with his finger, the Cybership's exhausts burst to life.

"Turning on hyperdrive."

Pressing a giant red button, the Cybership rocketed out of the Nothern Frontier at high speed causing everyone to thump against their seats.

"Coordinates: Earth. All systems go!."

The Cybership started to shake due to the velocity, many varieties of loose things flew about the cabin and into the back, thankfully not hitting anyone. The ship began to warp from the hyperspeed as tendrils, cyan, purples and reds, started wrapping themselves around like anacondas.

With that, they vanished in a thunderous flash.

 **Earth**

The Grim Wreaker stalked through the bright sky, scared screams echoed below as the clones rounded them in one place.

Hacker chuckled darkly as he pressed the microphone button, "Hello puny Earthlings. I am THE Hacker. As you may know that you're all in no postion to talk to your ruler and that you will all do as I say or be taken care of by my henchmen"

The crowds gasped in horror as some of the Delete and Buzz clones hoisted themselves at them, threatening with their hands as if to maul them all.

Hacker sighed happily, enjoying the power he has gained over these pathetic humans. It felt GREAT. He thought ruling just Cyberspace would be great but ruling both worlds is better.

His thoughts were stopped short when the kids were brought into his control room,

"Let us go!," The struggling red haired boy yelled who was tightly under the original Delete's cylinder arm, knee conecting the robot in the side, earning an 'owie'. The glasses girl was under the other, trying to loosen ths hold on her waist.

Buzz on the other hand was having the most trouble as the yellow wearing girl lifted him off his feet but the robot mainetained his ground.

The two robots cowered a bit as Hacker's face clearly shown how displeased he was at how pathetic his own henchbots were but it quickly vanished as it appeared.

"Chiiiildren, hello there. In quite a fix aren't you?," Hacker cackled, joyfully taking in their glares.

"Where's Digit?!," The boy shouted a she continued to thrash in Delete's arm. To this, Hacker clenched his teeth in a snarl and stomped towards the boy, who's brows furrowed and pupils grew small.

Grabbing the boy's chin, he forcefully made him look into the green cyborg's red, angry eyes.

"You're in NO positon to demand such things. Compared to him, you're the ones in danger," Hacker growled, letting Matt's chin go, striding to his chair with a bounce in his steps.

"It'll be ME who gets the last laugh this time around. You brats are my stepping stone to get all I ever wished for. From Cyberspace and your puny world!"

Not only did the three let out gasps of "You can't", but also Delete and Buzz did too, earning a look from the green, towering robot.

"What did you say?!," Hacker shouted, the two robots stumbled backwards ("clearly" not showing they were trying to not let the kids get hurt.)

"N-n-nothing boss."

"Y-y-yeah."

Hacker grinned, "Take them to their cells."

Not wanting to cross the man anymore, they lead the struggling kids out the room. Making sure to be far away from the boss, Delete and Buzz looked at each other and nodded.

Without a word, they unraveled their arms and hands off of the children once they were in the holding bay, who turned to them in disbelief.

"Go on kids. Take the MiniRover, we'll try to hold the Hacker off of yous long enough," Buzz told them as he handed Inez the keys he took out from his compartment in his chest. The MiniRover was a hover car almost identical to the Cybercoop.

"Yeah, go," Delete started pushing the three with his outstretched arms to the MiniRover.

The kids didn't know what to say but they smiled. "Thank you guys. Please be careful," Jackie said as she and Matt piled in the Rover with Inez at the wheel.

The MiniRover sputtered as it hovered, then blasted out of the bomb-bay doors and into the sky below. The two robots waves their goodbyes to them till they were out of site.

A chuckle was heard behind them, they spun around in shock as their boss was there, suspiciously not even angry. In fact his face was with glee.

"All according to plan," Hacker laughed insanely.

Buzz and Delete wrapped their arms around each other. What have they done?

Speeding through the sky, Inez dodged through the obstacals of birds and telephone cables.

"We HAVE to go back for Digit!," Matt yelled.

"We will! But right now, we gotta get away from these clones!," Inez replied as she herked the steering wheel sharpily towards the left to avoid an outstretched Delete.

Suddenly, a looming shadow blanketed their ship.

"Where are you going off to, kiddies?"

A hatch opened on the Wreaker as a giant claw came towards them. Upon impulse, Inez cranked the leaver down to the panel.

As the claw almost grasped the tail of the MiniRover, a portal exploded open before the kids as the Cybership launched out with such speed that it destroyed it the one go.

The kids cheered.

Hacker slammed his fists into his computer panel as his super camera zoomed onto the culprits, "Who LET them escape??!"

Screeching to a halt, the Cybership hovered in frontof the Grim Wreaker alobg with the MiniRover slowly coming beside it. Slider smirked at the others, then pressed the intercom, "It's time to give up Hacker."

"HA! I will NEVER give up until-" Hacker was about to say but he was launched into the wall as the entire ship started to shake and explode.

Inside the engine, Digit laughed gleefully as he began cutting important wires and destroying the main power. He built this damn thing, he knew how to destroy it.

"That's for all the turkey jokes."

As he karate chopped a pipe.

"This is for hurting my family and friends"

Cracking his entire foot into the engine.

Errors and Warnings flashed on Hacker's screens, alarms blaring loudly. The sprinklers suddenly went off as steam plummed into the room. Hacker frantically darted his eyes everywhere.

"No no no NO!!"

His ship was going down and HE was going with it. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose something this BIG to him.

He screamed in frustration as the Grim Wreaker plummeted to the ground.

Many people, children and adults below, screamed as they ran for their lives as The Grim Wreaker nose-dived into the ground below causing fire to burst from the impact as the concrete split apart, creating a stretch of spiderwebbed cracks in it's wake.

Fire trucks and police car sirens blared over the screams as the officers lead the civilians to safety away from the blaze while the firemen tried to snuff out the fire.

The clones started to short circuit from the mulitple sources of noises and the pressure from the water hose, making them all drop to the ground like flies.

Both the Cybership and MiniRover landed, brining up dust from underneath as Matt was the first one out, making a mad dash to save Digit. Following him was the other two of the Cybersquad, though they were almost caught by the authorities, they managed to slip by them and into the wreckage.

"They're going to get hurt!," shouted with fear, Ada leant against Dr. Marbles, who in turn wrapped an arm around her to reassure her. Or could be worse than veing hurt, they'd.never see them again. He swallowed his fear and was about to go after them when the hatch opened.

"I won't let them," said Motherboard as she and Slider took off, leaving the three in the Cybership.

Dr. Marbles, Ada and Dudicus could only watch as their dear friends rushed into the Grim Wreaker. Silently hoping that they will be alright as they stood by.

In the Wreaker, Matt carefully jumping over and crawled through the wreakage of many beams and lights that had fell, the smoke caused him to hack into his fist. His lungs burned and his throat dry from the lack of moisture in the air.

This wasn't going to stop him as he lifted the hem of his sweater over his nose and mouth then continued onwards to find his cyberbird friend. He wasn't leaving until he saved him.

Upon walking through the now destroyed control room, a giant pipe blew as it landed in front of him with a thud, causing him to jump back with a yelp.

"Matty!," From above, Matt looked to the source of his name and saw Digit waving to him, along with Delete and Buzz. Matt sighed in relief seconds after Inez and Jackie finally came running in owards him, coughing into their hands and shirts.

Signaling with their hands for the bird to come down, that everything was clear, Inez was quick to notice an incoming fireball and yelled, "Come on, hurry, let's get outta here! This place is about to go!."

Digit nodded, he grabbed ahold of his robot brothers hands, going down his decent to the kids.

Until a green hand snatched Matt's left arm, who was in reach, from under scrap metal of the panels. His arm painfully twisted in a way to an extant of breaking. "You're not going anywhere!!".

Slapping away from his confinements, Hacker looked horrible. His paint burnt off making it show wires and joints in his hands and face, his had wig had evaporated and he was also missing an eyeball. Unlike anything he ever seen, only in b-movies, this frightened the poor boy inti hyperventilation. Making him inhale too much of the smoke around him.

"Matt!!"

As the man lifted the boy into the air by his arm, he was about to kick the charging girls away with his foot when a fist came in and cracked the green robot in the jaw, causing his grip to slacken causiing the boy to fall backwards, luckily into Slider's awaiting arms.

In the clear, Digit flew down, landing behind Motherboard with the kids.

A bit dazed, the cyborg stumbled backwards a few feet before regaining his balance, to see his attacker. Only to become mortified at who he saw.

Motherboard, with her hands curled into fists, as she stared at the other robot before her while in a protective stance to shield the children and the smaller robots. The children, Delete and Buzz stared in awe (save for Slider and Digit) at the woman they only knew as a giant floating head.

"Leave them alone Hacker. Go. Home. Now. You've done enough. Now GET."

Out of nowhere, red tendrils slowly appeared as they tightly wrapped around Hacker, from top to bottom, he thrashed wildly as his body was being engulfed. It wasn't fair. This was hi sbig moment. His biggest scheme that he planned perfectly and he lost. He was winning.

"You'll pay for this Motherboard! You'll PAY!"

In a bright flash of light, Hacker was gone to Cyberspace once more. Sure Motherboard was sad about Hacker but it had to be done.

And for the first time in her life, she felt at peace, though worry graved on her face as Motherboard knelt down to the injured child, who smiled widely, as he brought his uninjured hand to her face. To which she gingerly placed her hand on his.

"Hi mom."

These were good kids. She loved them dearly. Though deep down, she felt as to blame herself for this happening.

Looking in the all of the kids' eyes, she knew she did good.

Few weeks later*

Control Central

"Thank gosh for your memory eraser, Dr. Marbles! Otherwise we would've had to talk to the press," said the boy sitting at the good doctor's desk, who's arm was in a cast and sling.

The good doctor chuckled, holding the mug of oil in his hands. "You're quite welcome Matthew. Though was it a good idea to let your parents know about this? It is supposed to be a secret.."

Matt shrugged.

"Telling mom and dad was important because... arm. And also they're totally cool with me being here as long as I'm careful. Well...more careful."

Reaching a hand over the table he ruffled the boy's messy hair, Dr. Marbles stood up and headed towards his lab in the next room. Widget, the little bugger, was back at it again with his hair. Where the heck has he been??

"Hey Matt!," the girls shouted as they walked in the room. Matt smiled.

Waving his good hand to themhe shouted back, "Yo! You going to the arcade? I got coins."

Jackie and Inez grinned. They looked to each, shaking their heads. Matt rolled his eyes dramatically. Such weirdos.

Inez spotted something and then whispered in Jackie's ear, earning a snort from the African American girl.

"Sorry Matt, we gotta go. You have fun!," Jackie giggled, holding Inez's hand as they opened a portal and left to who knows where.

Quietly, Slider slipped from behind the pillar and slowly came up from behind Matt, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, causing the boy to jump almost out of his chair.

The brunette chuckled as the boy punched his arm in a warning. Making the red head mad was fun. Moving a chair out, Slider sat down next to Matt, who just narrowed his eyes playfully and picking at his bandaged arm. Slider used his hand to slap away Matt's.

"Oi, stop doing that."

"Ummm no way. It itches like crazy," Matt said as he scratched above the gauze. Gah this was annoying. He didn't know what was worse, the arm or Slider. After a few moments, he picked Slider was the worst.

Their fingers slowly laced together. Then again, he was good company. Too bad he was annoying. He lied.

"So. How about that acarade?"

Matt grinned at him.

"You're on doofus."

 **Added both the 5 and 6th chapters into one cuz I'm still working on my chappies~**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **A/N: Originally, the sixth chapter was to be the last but then I thought about it to myself "Now that's just too short. Make bigger. So much stuff not done yet"**.

 **So here we are! :D**

 **Enjoy my mess~**

 **C** **hapter S** **ix**

Slider had...well a blast. He finally gotten to take Matt out on an actual date, even though it was to the arcade. But it was worth it seeing the red head smile. Just thinking about it made him chuckle at how easy it was to blend in with the humans.

"Hey Sly, ready to go?," Matt tugged on the other's shirt sleeve, who in turn looked up at him.

"Uh yeah sure."

As they strode towards the exit, the kid from the baseball game blocked them. He looked distraught. Fiddling with his hands, wheezing as if he ran, no sprinted from a long ways.

"Uh h-hey Matt," the boy said as he scratched his neck, nervously.

"Oh hi Jack. What's up?"

Slider narrowed his eyes a tad. He was torn between asking who this was and did he have to fight him or flight in order to protect Matt. But he bit his tongue and held his pride as the other spoke.

"Look, I, uh, wanna apologize for what I did at the game. You know for trippin' ya..."

So THIS was the kid who hurt Matt that one day. The mark was still there on the red haired boy's lip as Slider saw, it was scabbed up and cleared away.

"Yeah it's cool. We cool," Matt said, making a thumbsup at the other kid. The other smiled, leaving to go back to his group of friends that piled up near a fighting game.

Slider's eyebrows flew to his hairlines, at least it all went well than he prevously had thought.

Him and Matt went unnoticed by passerbys as they snuck in an alley behind the arcade building. Fishing into his shorts pocket, Slider took out his own sqwakpad and commed in for a portal.

Within a few seconds, one popped up into existance. To be sure for himself, he double checked over his shoulders as Matt climbed into the purple void. No one saw anything as Slider sooner followed in after him.

Now in Cyberspace, they arrived in Control Central only to see that it was getting a whole new make over to suit the improved Motherboard. A large, cresent table sat in the middle of the floor, seven oval chairs with soft covers inside were placed along the rounded end while a gold trimmed, lush, velvet cushioned chair sat proudly acrossed the other side.

A few plants and flowers occupied corners, tabletops and the ceiling around the room. Some of which were from Bizz and Delete's greenhouse, they don't charge Motherboard due to her accepting them. Mainly due to Mother B giving Delete a bunny sanctuary while Buzz didn't really want anything. He did liked the bunnies.

"Wow."

What else could be said? It was just so nice. Motherboard looked up from placing the last flower pot down on the counter, her eyes crinkled upwards as she smiled softly.

"Hello Matthew, Slider. How has your day been progressing?," She asked as she took a seat in the closest chair, fluffing out her dress to rid of bumps.

"Pretty great Mother B! Me and Slider just mainly played games against each other. I totally won."

Pridefulness was the boy's weakness, he wore it as a medal, to bad that it was quickly snuffed out.

"Funny, I remember it clearly that you lost many times and you got frustrated and stomped off," Slider snorted as he ducked the incoming fist to his arm. Seriously, Matt hits too hard and HE's supposed to be the robot here.

"Shut up."

Motherboard brought her knuckles to her mouth as she cleared her throat, "Slider, I hope your father is doing well."

The boy curtly nodded. His dad had fully recovered thanks to Doctor Marbles, though his side still bugged him off and on most days but otherwise, he was perfectly fine.

"He's doing alright. Just leans on his side often," he said as he slapped away Matt's hand that was seconds away from itching his cast.

The other boy huffed, slumping further into his chair. This sucks. No really.

If it's not his parents berating him for itching, it's a pain in his side named Slider. He was practically pulling his hair out on how much this cast itched to high heavens.

"I am SO glad this thing is coming off tomorrow. It's driving me crazy!"

"You're driving me crazy."

"What's that supposed to mean??"

Motherboard silently watched from her seat as the two boys went back and forth. It was kinda cute now that she thought about it. She watched from a screen at how Slider admired Matt and how the girls would secretly try to tell him without her or anyone else hearing about Matt's favorite things.

She felt happiness as the children she held dearly to her heart were the sweetest kids she ever met.

If only it was enough that it could shake this feeling gnawing at her that something bad was going to happen.

 **End of chapter 7 uwu**

 **Yes I know it's short, I'm just getting started. Leave me alone, you bullies! :U**

 **(I'm just kidding~)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Update

**Hey dudes, got done fixing the near ending of the 4th chapter, combined the 5th and 6th chapters into one**

 **So I'll continue to the next chapter~**

 **Also I made another story, it's more of "placing my ideas of the Cyberchase ships into mutliple drabbles, one-shots or three-shots", let me know what you think about it. (Might make the two latest chapters into a different fanfic once I'm done with this one cuz apparently someome has too :U)**

 **(The idea of Slider and Coop in a diferent cybersite seems pretty fun uwu)**

 **Thanks for reading folks!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter** **Seven**

 **A/N: Added more stuff to the 4th chapter and combined the 5th and 6th into a giant chapter...ahhh this is confusing lmao**

 **Check em out if you want to, dudes :)**

 **Chapter** **Seven**

In a forbiddened cite unknown, far deep into the great forest that sat at the base of mighty goliath cybermountains, the dirt underneath the surface shook as a green hand burst out.

With much effort of wiggling and clawing, Hacker grunted as he tugged the rest of his body, what was left of it anyway, from beneath his prision. His face peeled away in odd places, showing his metalic teeth due to the struggle for freedom.

His joints whirred as he flexed out the bedrock and plants, some had puffed from his missing chest compartment.

He snarled as he looked at his hands, his iron flesh burnt away on one hand and a couple missing fingers on his other.

He grew tedious, those human brats and that waste of metal had beaten him once again, on his biggest plan no less.

Prepare to meet your maker as they it.

"You look horrible," a dry voice snidely said. Hacker chuckled, as best he could anyway, his vocalcords were messed up that made it sound like he was about to lose it if he shouted.

"aahhh Ledge. So wonder...ful to see your wretched face here. Come to finish the job?," Hacker wheezed, smiling crookedly.

Ledge scoffed as he stepped from behind a tree.

"As if. I'm here to help get rid of those Earthlings once and for all."

Hacker started to chuckle darkly. That was a joke, there IS no way of getting rid of those brats without Motherboard's eyes on them now that she has a body. She'll be watching them like a hawk.

Ledge rose an eyebrow at the borg, unamused. He didn't think anything about this was funny.

"Listen old man, if we team up, we'll destroy them. You get Cyberspace and I'll get to do whatever I want. Didn't you already have a few cites under your feet?," Ledge began, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"HAD. As soon as I was, dare I say it, defeated, Motherboard straightened everything out. I got nothing. Not my henchbots, not my rightful place as ruler, not the end of those idiotic children," Hacker hissed as he stalked around Ledge.

"That may be but I, as your willing assistant, will help you achieve everything back. You'll rule with an iron fist, literally, you'll be feared by everyone, and they'll have to bow to you everywhere you step," Ledge grinned, his arms wide as if to exaggerate his motives to impress the very bot he looks up to.

Hacker stopped with his back towards the boy. Ledge smirked seeing that he caught the borg's attention. Now to reel him in.

"You can take ALL of the credit on getting rid of the Cybersquad and Motherboard. Do we have a deal?." He lifted his hand towards his idol, who in turn faced him. He seemed to hesitate a second but gripped Ledge's hand in a crushing shake.

"Fine. Now what?"

Ledge chuckled. Hook, line and sinker he thought to himself.

"Now we fix you up for your big day."

 **Short chappies are worth it uwu**

 **I honestly didn't LIKE Ledge or the episode he appeared in (the episode was booooring. I apologize but ugggh. If you like this episode, good for you ).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **A/N: This story is gonna be the death of me. It's sooooo much torture since I feel kinda evil for torturing these guys...**

 **Nah I feel nothing!**

 **...I mean I do a little bit cuz they good kids qwq**

 **(Also I'm going to be editing some chapters once again. Fix any spelling mistakes, maybe add more to sentences. Just trying to make it better)**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Well I better head home or dad will get worried," Slider said, as a potal popped up. He looked over his shoulder to Matt and the girls, "You guys come back tomorrow, 'kay?"

Matt shooed him with his good hand. "Yeah yeah, we always do."

"Bye Slider!," the girls echoed together from their spot near Motherboard, who appeared to be distressed.

It was odd but Slider smirked at the three as he left.

"Children, it's about time for you to leave as well," Motherboard spoke up. The children looked at each other but then agreed.

Summoning a portal, the children waved and said their goodbyes to the trio before they jumped into their way home. Soon as they left, Motherboard started to pace as Digit and Dr. Marbles came in. Seeing her like this wasn't a normal thing for her to do.

Without warning, the control systems started to go haywire as dials and buttons were acting on their own, the screen flickered on and off, showing cybersite after cybercite back and forth until a boy borg with black hair appeared sitting in front of the camera.

Digit quickly hid behind the good doctor, with knees shaking.

"Helllooooo there Motherboard," The boy laughed, "So nice to finally meet you! I've heard horrible things about you. The name's Ledge."

"Ledge?," Dr. Marbles repeated the name, he never heard of it before. He never read anyone with the name in the entire cyberrecords, old or newly updated.

Motherboard looked at her colleagues, who were just as confused as she was.

"A new friend of mine told me ALL about how he wants you to step down from your quote on qoute throne. So give up Mother B," Ledge sneered.

"That new friend sounds a bit like Hacker," Digit exclaimed. At this, Dr. Marbles slammed the flat of his hands on the out-of-control panels, "Listen here boy, I don't know who you are or what your game is but your 'friend' is terrible news. I suggest you run away from him fast as possible--"

Ledge begins to laugh. He then wiped a tear that strayed from the rner of his eye.

"Annnnyway, we have your kiddos. Don't worry they'll be fiiiine if you meet us up in the Cyberwastelands. Alone."

With that, the screen went black and everything went back to normal.

The ruler began to feel faint. Her kids were in danger yet again, how her heartdrive wished that Hacker would leave them out of this. Noticing her distress, Dr. Marbles caught Motherboard before she fell to the floor. Digit worryingly at her side.

"The kids, they have the kids. But how?," She wondered to herself, though the time of Wicked's power on the portaling system quickly came to her. Maybe Ledge found a way to repeat that exact same thing.

Only one thing to do.

Dr. Marbles held his friend up, he saw the determination on her face. "You mustn't be thinking what I fear you are thinking."

Motherboard pursed her lips into a thin line, her eyebrows furrowed downs she got to her feet.

"I'm going to save my children once and for all."

Dr. Marbles sighed, knowing full well that what he will say won't go through to her with the kids involved. He then snapped his fingers in realization as he fumbled through his desk.

A chip he had been working on just for Motherboard. He went to her and placed it into her hand.

"What is?"

"It's a new suit I built just for you in case. It still needs a few upgrades but I certainly hope it will be enough. Simply you can't keep carrying the ends of your dress, now can you?," He began as he pointed to long, poofy dress that flooded over her feet.

Motherboad looked down and nodded, this dress would get in the way if she needed to fight or run. Opening her chest compartment, near her heartdrive, she gently placed the chip inside one of the three slots.

Her dress began to morph to sleek down on her frame, the outer layers started to harden like metal that resembled a body armor suit as a helmet digitized around her head with a snap.

Her new suit was completed.

"Thank you, Marbles."

 ***Codename: Somewhere***

Smirking, Ledge sat back in the swivel chair as the deed was done. Step one was completed.

"We don't have those Earth brats yet!," the silouette behind him snarled, green eyes peering down at him causing Ledge to snort with his stupid smirk still on his face.

"Oh I know. How else are you going to get Motherboard out of her safe bubble? Threaten the kids is all it takes." The boy chuckled.

Now they wait

 **As you can see I'm not really good at explaining with suits :'D** **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait qwq**

 **Ideas were all over the place and I'm still thinking on how I'm gonna end this fanfic lol. Hoping I can end it at chapter 10, well hopefully anyway.**

 **Anyway, onwards to my mess :)**

 **Chapter Nine**

Slider had never truly left like he should have. He felt sorta bad for doing it but Motherboard was acting weird and his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

It was when he made his way out of Control Central, he instead of going straight home, he ventured downto Dr. Marbles' labs and came to find that the door to the doctor's quick travel room was unlocked. Doc must've been working on it again but he would never forget to lock it, he was too organized to forget something like this.

"This ain't right," He whispered to himself as he closely studied the lock. He stopped as he suddenly heard voices starting to echo closer.

He quickly snuck into the secret room without making a sound and ducked under the arching bridge. The end leading towards the machine the good doctor proudly called: The Everlasting Portal.

It was still pretty brand new with a few kinks here and there, the only problem is that the Cybersquad couldn't go through it yet.

Inez had nearly gotten her hand chopped into pieces due to the cyberstitched portal, so for now it was deemed that only Cybercitizens can go through and out of it until further notice from the doctor.

Slider continued to focus his hearing on the conversation but quickly planted his back to the wall, making himself seem to look invisible, as he heard the sliding doors reopen.

"Let me go with you Motherboard. You'll need someone to help you through this," Dr. Marbles insisted to the woman as he followed on her heels.

Motherboard stopped when she reached the bridge's end.

"I cannot let you go with me, Marbles. If I do not make it, I, Motherboard, shall give you my graces and that you will recieve my place as ruler to protect those who are in need."

"No woman! I cannot and will not let you go!"

Peaking from behind the doctor's legs, Digit looked up at Motherboard's shielded face, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He balled his wings into fists and gritted his teeth as his shoulders started shaking.

"But...what about you? What about the Earthlies? They'll...we'll..."

Motherboard slowly and carefully knelt down to Digit's level, lifting his chin up. She gently laid her hand to settle on his cheek, her thumb quickly swiping the tears away that had slipped.

"Do not worry my friend. I will always be with you and the Cybermates."

It was only for a few more seconds before the woman slowly stood back up, she turned to look at the doctor near the control panel, sending a nod. It was time.

Silently knowing that he couldn't stop her or at least go with her, Dr. Marbles inhaled through his nose as Motherboard stepped towards the enterance grid.

He turned the red dial, the portal turned from bright blue to a multiple colored purple as the machine started to whir with a deep rumbling hum. It sounded so calming.

Motherboard then started to step through the purple mandelbrot and with a bright flash, she was gone and the colors went back to it's dormant color.

Dr. Marbles huffed out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this was all starting to give him a headache. While a few inches away from him, Digit was almost to the brink of blowing a circuit as he paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.

Slider couldn't believe it but he knew they just have to bring the squad back through. He pushed himself from the wall and made himself known causing Digit to let out a yelp and had almost had a mini heartdrive attack.

Dr. Marbles looked up in shock and was about to ask him where he came from when the brunette raised his hand up to silence him.

"We'll need the squad you know."

The doctor sighed once more, "Yes I know but we cannot risk them. Look at what happened to Matthew, you seen his arm-"

"And he's fine! He already told me earlier that the damn thing was healed and that the stupid cast was coming off," the boy snapped but then started to calm down, "We need their help and you you know it."

Dr. Marbles nodded in defeat as he stared at the controls. It was high time to fix this forsaken portal. And Slider was right.

They did need them.

 **Eyyyy!! End of chapter 9!** **Woohoo!** **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
